


but to lose all my sense(s)

by theladymondegreen



Series: Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Awkwardness, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymondegreen/pseuds/theladymondegreen
Summary: Cris Löster is the best pop artist since Britney Spears. Kent tries and fails to keep his cool (luckily Cris is cool with that).





	but to lose all my sense(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Characters are a Celebrity and a Fan” square on my kink bingo card.

“Why’d you have to be so fucking awkward, bud?”

Kent didn’t look up from the table, head pillowed on his arms. He did groan though, “Seriously, Swoops? I just embarrassed myself in front of the second-greatest pop star of our generation, Cris fucking Löster, and you’re making Letterkenny references at me?”

“It was really fucking awkward, Parse. I’m embarrassed and I didn’t even do anything.”

“’I’ll score for you’, like who says that? What does that even mean? God, Swoops, he’s gotta think I’m some huge perverted weirdo.”

Swoops laughed, “It was the most hockey declaration of love. Might’ve been better if you’d explained it instead of hightailing it out of there as soon as you said it.”

Kent groaned again, “Don’t remind me. We were supposed to have ten minutes and instead I said that and left! I didn’t even tell him my name!”

“Too bad the only game you have is on the ice. Lemme get you another beer.”

“So fucking awkward,” Kent moaned into his arms.

* * *

Kent was proud to say he kept his cool when he realized Cris Löster was singing the national anthem. He didn’t squeak, or nearly drop his stick, or anything else Swoops accused him of. He will admit (but never to Swoops) that he spent the entire time star-struck. Seeing him in concert last night had been amazing, even if the meet and greet after hadn’t gone so well, but there was something about having him there, on his home turf, that made it better.

Ten minutes in when he scored and Swoops elbowed him and said, “At least you kept your promise,” he didn’t even mind that much.

After an assist in the second period, he was feeling confident enough that he asked one of the interns to get Cris invited down after the game. Swoops wasn’t the only one chirping him for that.

He managed to keep his cool through the rest of the game, talking to press, and showering, and had sort of just realized that he might be seeing his idol again. And if he embarrassed himself again, there’d be more than just Swoops there to witness it. He didn’t even notice the door open, too busy towelling his hair dry, but when he looked up, there he was.

“Holy shit, Kent Parson, I’m a big fan,” said Cris fucking Löster, leaving Kent speechless.

“So is he,” Swoops said as Kent continued to not say anything.

Cris looked between the two of them, eyes widening before he said, “You’re the weirdo!” and dramatically pointing at Kent.

If Kent could have sunk into the floor and disappeared forever, he would’ve done it gladly.

“No, wait, that came out wrong,” Cris said, blushing (adorably, if you asked Kent), “You’re not a weirdo - Well, yesterday you sort of were, but it makes sense with context, and I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you anyway, you’re my favourite hockey player and I watch every interview you do-” he cut himself off, “Oh my god, you’re never going to want to talk to me again.”

Swoops looked at Kent and sighed, “No, he’ll be glad to. He wants to take you out for a drink, right Kent?”

Kent could only nod dumbly, before realizing that he should actually speak to Cris, and said, “Yes. Please?” (Way to sell yourself, Parse…)

“Yes!” Cris said, visibly biting his lip after.

“Cool,” Swoops said, apparently now in charge of Kent’s social life, “Let him get dressed and he’ll meet you by the players’ entrance. Someone’ll show you the way.”

Cris left the room and Kent felt like he could finally breathe properly. “Swoops,” he hissed, “How am I supposed to talk to him? You saw that!”

“I did see that. He’ll be happy if you just nod every few seconds.”

“I won’t be!”

“Then talk to him. You’ve never been this hung up on a guy, Parse, c’mon.”

Kent looked away, angrily tying his tie (and then angrily stuffing it in his pocket when that didn’t work), “I’m not hung up on him!”

“Me-thinks the lady doth protest too much,” Swoops chirped. He dropped his own tie, “Shit, are you actually hung up on him?” He nearly whispered that part.

“Yes, okay?” Kent replied, equally mindful of the fact that not everyone in the room was aware of his orientation, “He’s cute and talented and tall, and that’s apparently my type.”

“Well, I’d say your his type, too, judging by how much he talked.”

“Shit, really?”

“Dude, he’s super into you.”

“What do I do?” Kent asked, panicked, “I gotta impress him.”

“Take him somewhere nice and quiet, so you can talk. And go get him now before you keep him waiting any longer.” Swoops nudged him towards the door.

Kent almost ran out, stopping to smooth his hair down one last time before he rounded the corner to the entrance.

“Sup?” he said when he saw Cris, unconsciously dropping his voice an octave. His cheeks flamed (What was he, twelve? Why did he do any of that?).

Cris startled and dropped his phone, “Oh! Kent!”

“Shit, sorry!” Kent said, scooping it up and handing it back.

They were left awkwardly staring at each other.

“Sorry about being so-” “I can’t believe I’ve-”

“God, this is why I shouldn’t talk to anyone but Kit,” Kent said, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, Kit! I follow her on Instagram!”

God, he liked Kit. Would it be too soon to propose marriage?

“We could go to my place and you could meet her, if you want?” Kent offered without thinking. His inner voice (sounding suspiciously like Swoops) was yelling about that being just a bit fast, and also the lamest excuse to get a cute guy to come over. The voice was silenced when Cris eagerly agreed.

Somehow they managed to get out to his car without him embarrassing himself again, mainly by talking about the sights in Las Vegas that Cris had seen and those he had to see. Then he started the car and the stereo turned on. Cris’s latest single blasted through the speakers.

“Oh God,” Kent frantically muted it, “Sorry.”

Cris laughed, “At least I know you have good taste in music.”

Kent managed to keep from hunching over and trying to hide behind the steering wheel, but it was a near thing, “God, but I know how awkward interacting with fans can get. I was trying to be cool about it.”

“Kent,” Cris was more serious than he’d ever heard him, “Literally the first thing I said to you was that I was a fan of you. I follow your cat on Instagram. Believe me, we’re on equal footing here.” He leaned over and started the music back up, “And I happen to like this song.”

* * *

Swoops got a text early the next morning: “Scored twice last night.”


End file.
